Sambo (Phnom Penh)
|} Sambo (auch Sam Bo oder Sombo) ist eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh, die über 30 Jahre in der kambodschanischen Hauptstadt Phnom Penh lebte und in dieser Zeit als Phnom Penhs einziger Elefant galt. Gefangennahme Sambo wurde ca. 1960 wild in der Provinz Kampung Speu geboren und mit acht Jahren vom Vater ihres späteren Mahouts eingefangen. Sie gelangte zur Familie ihres nur drei Jahre älteren, künftigen Mahouts, Sin Son (Sorn), die vier weitere Elefanten mit den Namen Sampann, Romyoul, Chamroeun und Sambath hielt. Leben unter den Roten Khmern 1977 wurden von den Soldaten der Roten Khmer zunächst diese vier Elefanten beschlagnahmt und später erschossen, Sambo vorerst ihres Alters wegen verschont. Bald darauf kamen erneut Soldaten, die Sambo am linken Hinterbein mit einem Hammer verletzten und wegführten. Sie wurde in ein Dorf namens Pursat ins Kardamomgebirge gebracht, wo sie schwer arbeiten musste. Rückkehr zu Sin Son Nach dem Niedergang der Roten Khmer 1979 konnte Sambos Mahout Sin Son aus einem Arbeitslager in sein Dorf zurückkehren, wo er erfuhr, dass sein Elefant noch leben sollte. Er fuhr mit dem Fahrrad nach Pursat und konnte die Familie, in deren Händen Sambo damals war, davon überzeugen, dass er der ursprüngliche Besitzer von Sambo war. Offenbar haben sich Mahout und Elefant gleich wiedererkannt. Reitelefant in Phnom Penh 1982 ging Sin Son mit Sambo nach Phnom Penh, das nach der Herrschaft der Roten Khmer (Khmer Rouge) erst wieder aufgebaut werden musste, später auch unter UN-Verwaltung. Sambo hielt sich seitddem dreißig Jahre lang in der Nähe des Wat Phnom ("Tempel auf dem Berg") auf, einem zentralen Heiligtum der Stadt, wo sie Touristen und andere Interessenten auf ihrem Rücken durch die Stadt führte. Zunächst auch in der Nähe des Wats wohnhaft, zog Sambo mit ihrem Mahout dann jeden Morgen in der Frühe dorthin, um nicht mehr als sechs Runden um den Tempel täglich zu drehen. An den Straßenverkehr musste sie erst gewöhnt werden. 2010 feierte Sambo ihren 50. Geburtstag. Aufenthalt ab 2012 Anfang 2012 wurde berichtet, dass ihre Füße Abszesse hätten und deformiert und infizierte wären. Trotzdem arbeitete sie auf den Straßen von Phnom Penh noch neun Stunden am Tag. Nach dreißig Jahren Elefantenreiten in Phnom Penh wog sie noch 2.000 kg, und ihr Besitzer Sin Son hatte Probleme, sich, seine Familie und sie ausreichend zu ernähren. Aufgrund eines Hinweises eines australischen Touristen wurde die in Hongkong ansässige Stiftung Elephant Asia Rescue and Survival Foundation auf Sambo aufmerksam und bemühte sich um eine passende Unterbringung für sie. Sin Son hatte sich bereits 6000 $ geliehen, um für sie ein Gehege zu errichten, wo sie von der Stiftung medizinisch versorgt werden sollte. Schon am 30.01.2012 konnte sie dann "in den Ruhestand" gehen. Es wird berichtet, sie halte sich nun in einem Gehege mit Sand unter den Füßen auf, die aber noch behandelt werden müssten. Sie wurde von ihrem Arbeitsplatz durch die nächtlichen Straßen zu ihrem neuen Aufenthaltsort geführt, der im Sen Sok Distrikt in Phnom Penhs Außengebieten liegt. Sie soll nicht durch einen anderen Elefanten ersetzt werden, der Touristen zum Wat Phnom bringen müsste. Überführung ins Elephant Valley Projekt in Mondulkiri Im November 2014 wurde bekannt, dass Sambo Anfang des Folgemonats die Stadt verlassen und dann ins Elephant Valley Project der Organisation Elephants Livelihood Initiative Environment (ELIE) in der Provinz Mondulkiri gebracht werden soll, wo derzeit weitere neun Elefanten leben. Da sie lange allein lebte, ist noch unklar, ob sie dort mit den anderen Tieren gut auskommen wird. Der Besitzer hat mit der Abgabe nach Mondulkiri auch die Hoffnung aufgegeben, Sambo nach Genesung wieder einsetzen zu können, und will sie im Valley regelmäßig besuchen. Am Abend des 30.11.2014 wurde Sambo dann von ihrem Besitzer zum Container geführt und verladen. Nach einer viertägigen Reise durch Kambodscha traf sie dann im Elephant Valley in Mondulkiri im Osten Kambodschas ein, wo sie sich nun einlebt und erstmals wieder andere Elefanten wahrnimmt. Allerdings soll sie dort erst zu Kräften kommen, bevor sie mit den anderen Elefanten des Valleys zusammengebracht werden soll. Weblinks *Susanne Lenz: Der Elefant von Phnom Penh, auf www.berlinonline.de. *From the Streets to Sanctuary: Sombo the Elephant Finally Reaches Retirement!, Artikel über Sambo auf www.onegreenplanet.org. *Suzy Khimm: Phnom Penh's totem elephant – Sambo – survives, auf csmonitor.com. *Sambo, Phnom Penh’s Elephant: Cambodia, auf www.asia-adventures.com. *Fotos von Sambo auf uk.asiancorrespondent.com. *Largest Pet in Phnom Penh, Kurzfilm auf www.sisowathquay.com. *Sam Bo (Sambo) at Sin Son, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Elephant who survived Khmer Rouge needs help, Artikel zum Zustand von Sambo 2012 auf www.smh.com.au. *After retirement, elephant in Cambodia tries to forget, Bericht von Sambos Ruhestand auf www.csmonitor.com. *A new life for Sombo!, Seite der Elephant Asia Rescue and Survival Foundation zu Sambo auf www.earsasia.org. *Sambo the Elephant Set to Retire to Mondolkiri Sanctuary, Bericht zur bevorstehenden Überführung von Sambo in das Elephant Valley in Mondulkiri auf www.cambodiadaily.com. *For Phnom Penh’s Elephant, One Final Journey, Bericht über Sambos Reise und Ankunft im Elephant Valley auf www.cambodiadaily.com. Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Kambodscha